School Fantasia (Episode 05)
School Fantasia (学園ファンタジア Gakuen Fantajia) is the fifth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on May 4th, 2015. Outline :With the start of the Rookie Battle, Mikagura Academy becomes merrier like a festival. Eruna who doesn’t stop eating foods from the stall coincidentally met Seisa on the way and both went to Sadamatsu’s shooting booth. Eruna then does her best to become Sadamatsu’s substitute as in charge of the booth. And Yuto who finally comes to that booth with no customers, sets his eyes on the Super Miracle Man doll which acts as the grand prize.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_05.html Summary :During the festival, Seisa is walking alone by the stalls, thinking about Eruna's battle with Katai previously. Along the way, she encounters Eruna (eating takoyaki) and Bimii. They decide to take a stroll by the stands together. As Eruna suggests that Seisa should try takoyaki, they run into Sadamatsu having trouble promoting his own booth. They approach him and he shows them the prizes for his shooting game booth, which all consist of stuffed toys from his childhood. He later admits that he has to pee so Eruna makes him go off while she promotes the booth in his absence. In the midst of her shouting, Yuto comes by and while she initially teases him, he decides to play the shooting game because the grand prize is a life-size Miracle Man figure (though he denied it was due to this). However, no matter how hard he tries in shooting it directly, the figure won't budge. Eruna eventually takes his place and though she tried using her ability, Toy Gun, on it, still no luck. Seisa then realizes that Sadamatsu is unwilling to give away the Miracle Man figure and is actually using his own ability, Selfish Flower, to prop up the statue so it wouldn't fall. She takes up a gun herself and although it initially seemed like she would use her own ability, Killing Art, she instead just shoots down another plushie on the shelves and claims it. Eruna and Bimii are left astounded at this sudden turn of events and note that Sadamatsu and Seisa probably have some sort of past. While more people are now interested in trying out Sadamatsu's booth due to the events that transpired, Seisa spots Kyoma in the midst of the crowd and decides to follow him. :Left to their own devices, Yuto, Eruna, and Bimii wander off on their own and Yuto tells Eruna about Sadamatsu always being lonely due to not having any other club members. He then bids her farewell and Eruna next encounters Usamaru and Tonkyun. Both also managed to get through the first round of the Rookie Battle, much to Eruna's surprise since she forgot to watch their matches. Meanwhile, Seisa approaches Kyoma at a crepe stall and both try to buy crepes together. :In the field, Usamaru, Tonkyun, and Eruna are checking out the introduction videos (specifically Haruka's) of the top-ranking rookies in their computer terminals. As Eruna checks out the other rookies, an idea for her new club springs into mind but Usamaru interrupts her and makes her forget about it. Usamaru reveals an attraction to the 5th ranking rookie, Azumi Sagara, and she's set to be his next opponent, making him all fired up (though Tonkyun and Eruna went off already and ignored him). The three then run into the painting booth by the Art club and both Usamaru and Eruna went to have portraits of themselves drawn. Although Eruna wanted her portrait to be done by Kyoma, the other art club members exchanged a look and told her that he's not the type to attend places like those. Kyoma himself is off walking and eating crepes with Seisa, who teases him about wanting to have fun with his own underclassmen. Kyoma then points out that she herself seems to be having fun with Eruna and the others, and Seisa is left to ponder what has come into her. :Eruna's second battle for the day finished without a hitch, and Shigure calls her and congratulates her for her victory. He invites her to attend a pep rally later in the day in her honor, and though she asks him to invite Seisa and Kyoma as well, he only hesitantly agrees. The call is cut off by Bimii exclaiming that they should go see Usamaru's match already (since Asuhi and Tonkyun have already finished their own matches) and so they run off to the auditorium. Inside, Eruna sees Seisa and Tonkyun watching the battle with grim faces. On the stage, Usamaru is left on his knees, beaten up and with only one crystal remaining, while Azumi mocks him from the air. She uses her ability to torture him further, and although Eruna manages to give him one more shot of determination, Azumi comes down and smashes his last crystal. As she watches all this, Seisa is reminded of a certain incident in her past, and so she suddenly leaves while muttering that she hates club battles. Gallery Ep5_01.PNG Ep5_02.PNG Ep5_03.PNG Ep5_04.PNG Epi05-01.jpg Ep5_05.PNG Ep5_07.PNG Ep5_08.PNG Ep5_09.PNG Ep5_10.PNG Ep5_11.PNG Ep5_12.PNG Ep5_13.PNG Ep5_14.PNG Ep5_15.PNG Epi05-02.jpg Ep5_16.PNG Ep5_17.PNG Epi05-03.jpg Ep5_18.PNG Ep5_19.PNG Ep5_20.PNG Ep5_21.PNG Epi05-04.jpg Ep5_22.PNG Ep5_23.PNG Ep5_24.PNG Ep5_25.PNG Ep5_26.PNG Ep5_27.PNG Ep5_30.PNG Ep5_31.PNG Ep5_32.PNG Ep5_33.PNG Ep5_34.PNG Ep5_35.PNG Ep5_36.PNG Ep5_37.PNG Ep5_38.PNG Ep5_40.PNG Ep5_41.PNG Ep5_42.PNG Epi05-05.jpg Epi05-06.jpg Ep5_43.PNG Ep5_44.PNG Ep5_45.PNG Ep5_46.PNG Ep5_47.PNG Ep5_48.PNG Ep5-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep5-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *In the novel and manga, only Eruna and Bimii went to the festival together but in the anime, Seisa also joined them and helped out in Sadamatsu's booth. *Sadamatsu's trick on the giant Miracle Man doll was originally found out by Eruna and Yuto. *Seisa and Kyoma originally weren't seen together in the school festival, both in the novel and manga. *Haruka originally introduces herself after her battle ends. In the anime, she did it in her club room. *Asuhi's battle scene with Uguisu Kashiwabara is omitted since the latter has not been referenced at all in the anime, as was the case too with Usamaru and Tonkyun's respective first round battles. In contrast, Azumi's introduction video is added. *The information about the going-home club as well as locked battle videos are omitted. *Tonkyun, Eruna, as well as Uguisu aren't introduced nor referenced as part of the Rookie Top 10, as well as their rankings in there. *The girl which Eruna fantasizes about on her portrait request is actually Himi. The anime changes it into Seisa. *Eruna's second round was originally done after her first round congratulation party and visit to Kyoma's clubroom. In the anime, the party is shifted into a second round congratulation party due to a certain reason (see trivia below). *Shigure calls Eruna thrice, with different ringtones, at night. In the anime, he called her just after she's done with her second round. *Azumi and Usamaru's battle (especially Azumi's Molto Accento) is depicted in a more detailed way. Trivia *The title was taken from the first chapter of the third novel. *The story in this episode was adapted mainly from the first and first half of the fourth chapter of the third novel with only some small parts from the second and third chapters (or the last chapter of the third manga and first three chapters of the fourth manga). *Although this episode coincidentally aired on Himi's birthday, Himi herself doesn't make any appearance in this episode. The same goes with Shigure and Asuhi, who only make cameo appearances through the phone and Rookie Top 10 announcement respectively. *On the contrary, Seisa, who actually only appeared in Usamaru's battle in the written media, has appeared since the beginning of the episode. This is done to give some details regarding her character and relationships with Eruna, Sadamatsu, and Kyoma respectively. *The anime has Usamaru develop a crush on Azumi after seeing her on the Rookie top 10 ranking, complete with him speculating that a forbidden love might occur between them after their battle. This seems to be done to deal extra irony to how Azumi will completely crush him (and his fantasies) later on in their battle. *Since it's presumably intended to be a lighter episode (with the exception of Usamaru and Azumi's battle near the end), all the serious scenes such as Kyoma and Shigure's past, Mikagura's sister school, and Kyoma's character arc are omitted and put in the next episodes. Presumably it will also be elaborated with Seisa's backstory since they are intertwined. See Also *List of Episodes *Garakuta Innocence *Volume 3 *Volume 4 References Category:Episodes